Time and Time Again
by ihartboyzthtsparklee
Summary: What happens when the love of your lie dies before your eyes, and you see him in the flesh years later? Sienna Nleaton knows... read the reviews if you are confused and the chapters are like that because my computer wouldn't allow me to write it properly!


CHAPTER 1

As I lay in my bed staring at the dull ceiling, I traced the patterns that covered my old bed cover. I got up and walked to the unoccupied living room, turned the T.V. on and flicked through the channels. I stopped suddenly and spun around…

CHAPTER2

My dad stood at the doorway smirking at me. I turned back around and continued looking for my favourite channel until my younger siblings rushed in and began fighting over the broken remote. Seeing as they were in here they may as well have fun without having any black eyes at the dinner table tonight otherwise mum would kill me. I chucked them the Wii controllers and passed one to dad who had come over to help me setup the Wii. I turned the channel to A.V. and grabbed the last remote.

CHAPTER3

Mum walked into a very friendly but competitive room as we raced each other. I gave my controller to mum who had sat down beside me. She laughed when she saw that we were playing as each other giving them the points we earned I got up and went into the kitchen and washed the vegetables for dinner. Mum walked over and helped me chop the vegetables. Mum put them into the pot of boiled water and started cooking the steak while I set the table.

CHAPTER4

We laughed as we told each other our day when we were sitting in the games room after dinner. I had the most boring day it appeared. My parents said I should get to choose the movie tonight; I chose my new movie and placed it into the VCR. My life was perfect.

CHAPTER5

I stayed up all night playing on my iphone until a figure was standing at the foot of my bed I tried to scream except a hand was over my mouth before I had even begun to scream. I was thrown over the persons hard, cold shoulder and then was racing through the forest just behind my house and as I started to squirm I was put down at least 7 kilometers from my house and from any other living creature. Lips were at my neck before I felt a burning pain tearing through my body and then it all went black.

CHAPTER6

When I opened my eyes everything was bright and textured. I sat up in a movement so fast I expected my head to hurt. I looked around and saw a man and a woman staring expectantly at me I muttered a hello and tried to ask what their names were but their eyes caught my attention they were onyx. The man raised one of his perfect eyebrows at me it was as if he could read my mind. His chuckle startled me somehow. He said something to the woman that I heard easily even though they were at least 1 mile away, "she had a theory and didn't realize it." "Think we should tell her I mean she still thinks she's a human wait tell me, did she taste nice…?""Yes""nicer than I did?""No". What the hell were they talking about, did they think that I wasn't human and what did she mean_ did she taste nice?_ Were they crazy?"No we aren't crazy and um…you're a vampire ""WHAT! I M NOT A VAMPIRE YOU PEOPLE MUST BE CRAZY!"Bella" "got it "I then realized that I had been walking towards them because all of a sudden I was thrown against a tree. I stared at the man for a long time and smiled because he looked a lot like my best friends boyfriend and my crush but then again the boys in his family were pretty hot and the girls were absolutely gorgeous. Except he died and I attended his funeral…"you know he might not be dead.""What do you mean? I was there. He died because of me!""Can't you take a hint any more Sienna? I'm NOT dead""Edward?""yes finally, oh um Bella you remember Siena don't you?""Yes" "I just wanted to know whether you remembered her.""How am I supposed to know that you're Edward Cullen?"I stared at him as if a tree was growing out of his eye. Edward grabbed mine and Bella's hand and started running at a very fast speed. We stopped when we were outside a massive house. Bella walked inside and Edward dragged me inside. I saw Doctor Cullen and Mrs. Cullen in the front room and Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale in the music room and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale downstairs as I was dragged around the house when as we were heading upstairs the most dreadful and a very lovely smell were drowning my nose basically. I thrust my free hand over my nose and walked with Edward into the room. Suddenly I gasped and so did Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen who were just kissing on the lounge in Renesmee's bedroom. Then I fainted.

CHAPTER7

What happened next surprised me. As I opened my eyes again a hand was resting against my forehead. I heard a gasp and a frightened shriek as I looked around.I saw a man and woman staring at me with gaping mouths and dumbstruck expressions on their faces, "wh-wh-who are y-y-you?" the man stuttered, "she looks sooooo much like our darling little girl but ever since she ran away-oh im sorry i cant go on!" then she started sobbing. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror on the wall beside me... I actually had ruby red eyes.

CHAPTER8

I turned back arond when i heard a gun cock and the pop of it settling into place. a friggen gun was pointed at my HEAD, A FRIGGEN GUN!then the trigger was it all went black


End file.
